Skills
Utilization and leveling Skills will help shape each and every player's character and their potential. Instead of picking a specific class that restricts to you simple MMO attributes that can only shape the player in one direction, having multiple skills without a specific class allows more diversity within players of their "class" or "classes" and hybridity when it comes to PvP and PvE. Skills Strength: *Skilltrees: **Warrior ***Warrior is a free tree that is available to all players. For a broad generalization of the tree, it is a mixture between tank and dps aspects; a mix between the 2 other trees available under the skill: Strength. **Paladin ***Paladin is a tree that you can unlock by donating and spending a DP (Donator Point) on. For a broad generalization of the tree, the Paladin tree is your classical tank that may not do a lot of damage, but is able to stay alive longer than most players with efficient self heals and party heals as well as abilities that will keep the player and his party in the fight. Lot's consider this the over powered healer or medic skill tree, also most players suggest this as a good way to spend your DP (Donator Point) on. **Berserker ***Berserker is a tree that you can unlock by donating and spending a DP (Donator Point) on. For a broad generalization of the tree, the Berserker tree is your DPS tree under Strength with self-buffs that will enhance the player's damage as well as killstreak combos and much more. *Corresponding Items/Weapons: Swords, Axes, Maces Dexterity: *Skilltrees: **Rogue ***Rogue is a free tree that is available to all players. For a broad generalization of the tree, it is a mixture between the sly use of bows and more efficiently enhancing your shots and the nimble assassin which will wield knives and darts to trick the enemy. Multiple abilities enhance the efficiency of bow and ranged shots, while some abilities buff the player with speeds and nimbleness for easy evade and dodging. **Ranger ***Ranger is a tree that you can unlock by donating and spending a DP (Donator Point) on. For a broad generalization of the tree, the Ranger tree is your devoted marksman that relies on his accuracy and self-enhancing abilities to make his shots worthwhile. Volleys, stronger shots, and speed at the tip of their bow. **Assassin ***Assassin is a tree that you can unlock by donating and spending a DP (Donator Point) on. For a broad generalization of the tree, the Assassin tree is Batman. Assassins will use their environment to their advantage to trick and disembowel their opponents with speed and dexterity to evade all potential aggression and use close up attacks to increase their damage. *Corresponding Items/Weapons: Bows, Flail, Knives Wisdom: *Skilltrees: **Elementalist ***Elementalist is a free tree that is available to all players. For a broad generalization of the tree, it is a mixture between your classic support and warmage dps; a mix between the 2 other trees available under Wisdom. **Archanist ***Archanist is a tree that you can unlock by donating and spending a DP (Donator Point) on. For a broad generalization of the tree, the Archanist tree is your classic "warmage" or heavy magical DPS that does insane amounts of damage in burst amounts. **Shaman ***Shaman is a tree that you can unlock by donating and spending a DP (Donator Point) on. For a broad generalization of the tree, the Shaman tree is your heavy support/healer/buff of the team. The Shaman will go to the end of the world to enhance the team's combat, keep them all alive, while making all of their positions much more efficient whether it's giving them buffs, more health, or healing. *Corresponding Items/Weapons: Staffs, wands Constitution: Constitution has no trees, but is merely a static skill that has an affect on the player's HP. The player gets exp for Constitution by getting damaged by mobs. Each three levels of constitution adds .5 hearts to the player's maximum health. Skill Points Skills points are used to unlock or upgrade abilities within a skill tree. Each time the player levels in a combat skill, they recieve a one skillpoint that can only be spent on trees within that skill. It cost one point to unlock an ability or to upgrade an ability. The maximum level an ability can be upgraded to is 3.